Uncertainty
by LittleSunset264
Summary: While Dewey does want to think their mom is good, he feels unsure about it all. Huey notices something's bothering him and he tries to help. (One-shot. Aftermath of The Spear of Selene.)


They walked towards the plane.

As they got onto the plane, Dewey held onto Huey's arm. He clung onto him as if there wasn't a tomorrow. The same could be said for the Sphere of Selene he was holding.

Huey looked at him. "You okay, Dew?"

Unless there was something wrong or he was afraid, Dewey normally didn't grab onto his arm like that. Because of that, it made Huey worry a little bit so he had to ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dewey replied, seemingly lost in thought.

Huey frowned. He wanted to know if something was genuinely wrong. He didn't want to push him, though, if he didn't wish to talk about it. Although he could've grabbed onto him without realizing it, that was always a possibility.

They sat down in a section of the plane towards the back where no one else was sitting. They were all by themselves. Everyone else was near the front of the plane. Webby and Louie were sitting down by one of the windows.

Louie was talking to her about what he, Scrooge, Huey, and Donald did. She was excited to hear all about it. Scrooge and Donald were talking about something else, but they were talking quietly enough where no one would be able to make out what they were saying.

Dewey let go of his arm. He placed the sphere in between his legs. He stared at it with what seemed like despair on his face.

Huey noticed this and spoke up. "Are you sure you're alright? You can tell me anything, you know."

"I know, but..." He only stared at it, not looking at his brother at all.

He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell him what was bothering him. Selene did say that Della was great, but he couldn't help but have a bit of doubt in him. He knew she couldn't be a bad person, but there were thoughts telling him otherwise.

Her being a bad person in general stuck in his mind. All he wanted to know was why did she steal the Spear of Selene, whatever that could've been now.

Della could've been a great person as well. Whatever reason it was that she disappeared and did what she did, he hoped that it was for a good reason. He felt for certain that she was good, but now he wasn't sure. He wanted to believe she was good, but parts of his mind kept interfering with that belief. He wanted to know who Della _really_ was.

He jumped after suddenly feeling Huey's hand on his back. It snapped him out of his train of thought. The eldest rubbed his back to comfort him. Dewey looked at him and saw how worried he seemed to be.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine. Whenever you feel ready, talk to me about it. I'm here for you-"

"What if mom was bad? As in a generally bad person? What if... She wasn't really what she seemed to be?" He said quietly before looking back down.

Huey was taken back because of what he said. He didn't expect those words to come out of his mouth. He only sat there in silence.

Dewey realized what he said and looked back at him. The words weren't supposed to come out of his mouth. They were only supposed to stay in his thoughts.

"Sorry, I guess I kinda said what I was thinking out loud without realizing it..."

"No, no, it's fine. It was just so... Unexpected, to say the least." Huey reassured. "How come you're thinking about that, Dew?"

Dewey shrugged. "I'm not sure, really. I... I don't wanna talk about it exactly yet." He said, looking back down at the sphere.

He held onto it as tightly as he could. Huey wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder. He looked at the sphere he was holding. He didn't know he had that until they got onto the plane.

He removed his head from his little brother's shoulder. He looked at it for a few seconds before he said anything.

"Where _did_ you get that sphere anyways?"

"Some place where someone gave it to me." He vaguely replied quietly.

Seeing he didn't give anything specific, he decided to let him be for now. He wasn't going to push anything out of him if he didn't want to say it.

He moved away from his brother. He then looked down at his feet in silence. Neither one of them spoke a single word after that. It wasn't that they didn't want to say anything, but they didn't know what words to speak.

Occasionally, they gave each other quick glances. Dewey gave less than how many he received from Huey. After a bit, Huey only stared at the floor and his feet.

It only seemed like forever between the two despite it only being a few minutes.

Finally, after a bit, he broke the ice. "Well, to answer your question Dewey, I'm not too sure. Maybe she could be, maybe not. We... Might never know." Huey said looking at him.

Dewey looked at him back. "Maybe..." He said quietly, almost sounding like he wanted to cry.

Huey couldn't see his younger brothers looking and sounding so sad. It broke his heart seeing them like that. He had to do something to cheer him up somehow, even if it was just a little bit.

"I'm sure she was a great person, though." Huey hugged him, trying his best to comfort and reassure him.

After a few seconds, Dewey hugged him back. Maybe what he was thinking wasn't actually true. Whether or not it was true, they would have to wait and see.

Dewey kept him close in the embrace. He kept him there longer than both expected. Huey was the first to move away from the hug. He gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I'll leave you be. You probably want to be alone right now, so..." He got up to leave.

Dewey stared at him as he walked off. He didn't do anything to stop him from walking away for a few seconds. He didn't grab him to stop him, he didn't do anything to prevent him from getting up, almost nothing.

He then looked down at his feet. He didn't feel ready to be left alone yet. He wanted someone to be there right next to him for a little while longer.

Even if they didn't speak much, it was nice to have some company.

"Wait," Dewey spoke.

Huey looked back at his brother, waiting for him to speak again. Dewey didn't move his head much, but he looked at him. It took him a few seconds to say anything else.

"...Stay here with me. At least, until we get home that is." He hesitantly requested.

"Okay, I will." Huey said.

Huey walked back to him and sat down. He grabbed his hand gently, softly caressing it with his thumb. Feeling that made Dewey feel calmer and happier already.

The middle triplet looked at him again fully. He gave him a soft, sad smile.

Huey pulled him in for a hug once again.

* * *

A/N: When I saw the new episode, The Spear of Selene, I had to at least make an aftermath fanfic for it. I mean, I know Dewey believed that Della was good so much to the point where he almost didn't go in, but I mean he could still have some doubts and he could be feeling... Unsure. I honestly felt really bad for the guy, especially since I got where he was coming from. If anything, I just wanna hug the kid, so why not have a little bit of fluff somewhat? And again, wrote at least the basis of this while trying to sleep because apparently my brain doesn't want me to sleep or anything.


End file.
